1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer software and, more particularly, to vehicle technology to enhance the safety and convenience of vehicles, such as, automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the past century, automobiles have become a ubiquitous part of modern civilization. Evolutions in the design and manufacture of automobiles have created ever more reliable and safe vehicles for consumer's to drive and to travel in as passengers. As technology has advanced, automobile manufacturers have found ways of incorporating these advancing technologies into their products to improve safety, comfort, and convenience.
Thus, today's automobiles are equipped with some of the most advanced technologies available. For example, many automobiles include technologies like DVD-based navigation systems, hands-free communication systems, automatic distancing cruise control mechanisms, and even infrared technology to “see” objects at night. These technologies are used for convenience and safety purposes to meet the demands and expectations of consumers. Unfortunately, these systems act independently of one another, and do nothing to monitor the status of the driver.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system, method, and computer program that integrates various technologies incorporated within an automobile or other vehicle, such as, for example, plane, ship, train, or spaceship, with other technologies to monitor the status of the driver and, if needed, take appropriate action, such as, for example, to avoid a collision, and thus further enhance the safety and convenience of modern automobiles as well as other types of vehicles.